


Hot Chocolate

by Megaeevee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU, ivan gets jealous, natalia tries a new tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaeevee/pseuds/Megaeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia tries a new tactic to get Ivan to look at her a bit less like a sister, and a bit more like a pretty girl. Ivan gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago for my ff.net account and decided to post it here. I wanted to wrote Belarus as someone a bit more human.

Natalia was seated on a bench outside the coffee shop, her leg drumming impatiently as she gazed at the busy street. Ivan had gone inside to get them both hot chocolate, after it had started to snow.  


It was freezing outside and Natalia had no idea why she had opted to wait on a cold bench instead of going into the deliciously warm coffee shop with Ivan.

Except that she’d noticed a group of boys, the ones her and Ivan had played against earlier at the ice rink, had followed them all the way through the Christmas market.

And she noticed that they kept staring at her.

And maybe she was a little bit curious, and was hoping that they might approach her after her intimidating ‘big brother’ had gone away.

Before long, the boy at the front came over, brushing snow off the bench so he could sit down.

He was quite good looking but, in Natalia’s opinion, a bit _too_ good looking. His grin reminded her of a particularly stupid shark. And he was sitting so close he probably had a great view of her cleavage.

Natalia was about to punch him, but then she remembered what the two biggest gossips in school had told her (after rudely sticking their noses in her business): _‘If you want to make Ivan realise that he likes you, you should make him jealous- boys want what they can’t have.’ ‘And even if that doesn’t work, seeing you flirting with other guys might make him re-think the whole_ ‘little sister’ _thing.’_

She wasn’t exactly sure what flirting entailed, or that their logic would work, but she had been fresh out of ideas on how to get her neighbour and childhood friend to stop seeing her as a little sister for a long time now and putting her faith in two nosy girls from school was beginning to sound alright.

Even if she had to restrain herself from slapping this boy in the process.

‘’I’m Michael, from the ice rink.’’ As if she needed to be reminded about her and Ivan kicking his whole team’s ass in hockey less than an hour before.

She refused to answer but he continued anyway.

‘’Me and my mates were wondering where your date had gone off to?’’

Her date? Natalia suddenly felt a rush of happiness. This boy thought that she and Ivan looked like they were on a date? If a stranger could say that then they were closer than she’d thought. She imagined them, a few years from now, walking down the street holding hands and smiling. She would say something funny and Ivan’s face would light up as he laughed.

Michael’s hand in front of her face reminded her reminded her where she was.

‘’What?’’ She struggled to remember what he had been saying before. Something about her being Ivan’s date…

‘’Oh! No, he’s not my date. We’re just friends.’’ For now. Speaking of friends though.  ‘’Hey, where did yours go?’’

‘’Dunno,’’ said Michael. ‘’Went back to the ice rink or something. We could go back too, if you’d like? Have another game of hockey? Bet we could beat you without your ‘friend’ to help you.’’

‘’I can’t,’’ Natalia said. ‘’I have to wait for Ivan to come out.’’ Suddenly remembering she was supposed to be flirting, ‘’but, maybe we could go together another time?’’

Just then, Ivan emerged from the coffee shop, holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He looked surprised to see Michael sitting so close to Natalia. But not jealous, like she’d hoped.

‘’Sounds like a date then,’’ Michael said, and stood up.

That caught Ivan’s attention.

‘’Who is this boy?’’ he asked, handing Natalia her hot chocolate.

‘’Michael,’’ she said quickly, also standing up.

‘’Yeah, I was just talking to uh…’’ Michael faltered at the end, but was still grinning cockily.

‘’Natalia.’’

‘’Yeah, right, Natalia.’’ He took another glance at Ivan and seemed to realise how much bigger he was. His grin faded a bit.

‘’Listen, my mates are probably wondering where I am, so I’d better get going. But, uh…’’ he fished some paper and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down. ‘’Here.’’

Michael took Natalia’s hand and closed it around the piece of paper, and winked at her. Natalia was pleased to note that Ivan looked just about ready to kill.

‘’Right. Well, bye Michael,’’ Natalia said. Then, because Ivan was right next to her, she smiled at him.

He grinned back as he turned around and sauntered down the street.

Ivan grabbed her arm and started to forcefully lead Natalia in the opposite direction.

‘’I don’t like that boy,’’ Ivan said, eyeing the paper in Natalia’s hands. She smiled and slipped the paper into her coat pocket.

‘’Don’t worry about him, big bro- uh… Ivan.’’ She hoped he hadn’t noticed her slip up- calling him big brother was not going to help him change his mind.

‘’Walk me home.’’ Natalia changed the subject abruptly, hoping to distract him.

Ivan agreed and sighed as they turned a corner, leaving the ice rink- and Michael- behind. He didn’t really understand why he was so bothered about Michael. He never liked that Natalia was so obsessed with him.  He had _thought_ that he would be happier that she was showing interest in someone else.

Ivan looked down at her as they walked. He focused on her coat pocket, where she had put that boy’s phone number. Even as he was wondering why he cared so much, he was thinking of what he could say or do to make Natalia forget about Michael.

He looked at her again. She wasn’t paying him the slightest bit of attention, despite demanding he walk her home, too busy with the shop windows on their right.

Even though they were only about a meter apart, Ivan felt like there were miles between them.


End file.
